the kid that should not be
by dadman9994
Summary: Meet Daniel Johnson, a warrior, friend, teammate, and overall good guy. Watch as he travels to the legendary school of Beacon Academy, discovers secrets about himself, and possibly even finds the love of his life. Only own the OC, not RWBY itself.
1. start of something awesome !

CHAPTER 1: The beginning of something massive

Oc

NAME: Daniel Johnson

AGE: 18

SEX: male

RACE: kind of human (will explain in story.)

GEAR: kunai knife, cloak devise (him only) , sniper rifle (changers into a long sword)

SEMBLINCE: unknown

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

you are walking down the street when you hear a loud sound of shattering glass and you decide to go round the corner to see what it was. When you pass the corner you see a guy in a full black suit with red glasses and it looks like he was just thrown out of the dust shop when you see a small girl in a red and black dress jump through the glass and is now surrounded by people the looks like the suit guy. You decide to go and help. As you are walking towards them you draw two of your kunai knifes and the yell.  
"hey guys why don't you pick on someone else that is your size!" as you say that they turn around and look at you and a guy in a white yells at them to get me. And then you turn on your cloak devise and vanish in front of them all and they all are looking around for me while I take them out one at a time. Now after about a minute there was only the guy in white which sees that he has no one left he runs to the top of a building and then the girl in red chases like me (after disabling cloak) and as soon as I climb the ladder he was gone and I see the girl in red on the ground and a new girl that looks in her mid-30s. I go to the girl in red and ask  
"need help up?"  
the girl in red takes my hand and I help her up then she says "thanks I'm ruby what's your name ?"  
I reply ''my name is Daniel and all good''.  
then the woman in white walks toward us and says for us to follow her .. so we did and we found our self's in a room I'm sitting next to ruby it was a bland black room with one light above and while I was looking around I hear the door open and then the woman and some guy with grey hair walks in and then he asks me and her while showing how we fight on a vid "how did you know how to fight like that " ruby says "I was taught in signal academy " and I said "well I was never taught I guess living in the forest helps a lot with fighting " then the guy with grey hair asks" do you know who I am ?" ruby answers the question" yes you Ozwin the head master of beacon". Ozwin says "so do you want to go to my school?" ruby nearly fell off her seat when she literally jumps up and says "yes very very much" and I "ok sounds like a place to see how good I am" Ozwin then says "ok there will be a ship to fly you to beacon and you will live there after intuition".

**I hope you like chapter one of this story I will be trying to write every week please review and fallow good bye I'm signing off have a great week and I will see you later peace **


	2. meeting new people

Chapter 2: meeting new people

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the talk with professor ozpin I was walking out of the building to the cold dark night that the only thing that is providing light is the mood that hung upon the sky and I looked at her as we were walking out of the door I realised that she had silver eyes and was in some kind of cape with a hood on it then I look at her weapon that she loved and called it crescent rose and she was shorter that me so I guess she was still quite young to be attending beacon – but was interrupted by her asking me something and I just blanked and asked |  
"pardon what was that I kind of blanked for a second?"

"O ok um I just asked what your weapon was and what did It do?"

"Ok my weapon is a sniper rifle that turns into a sword" as I was telling her I drew my rifle and showed the sword state that it turns into.

And she just had wide open eyes and was trying to fight back the need to touch my gun. As she was doing that I just holding back my laughter and put it away and said "well when we are at beacon you can play with it but before then I have to get packed and get some rest before the trip tomorrow." As she was practically jumping up and down at the thought of going to beacon two years early.  
"O ya I need to do the same hey what did you mean in there when you said that you lived in the forest?"  
"well I live there because I have no wear the go so I stay there and hunt"

"Ok anyway I kind of have to go and get ready for the ride see you later in the ship Daniel"

"Ok see you later as well ruby" while saying that I was walking away to my cabin in the forest and started packing for the long trip it is to beacon.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I got up from my bed and take my bag I packed last night and got up and grabbed some food out of the cupboard and went out the door to the open forest and started walking toward the docks where our ride is going to be. After about an hour of walking I end up at a flat dock with one building not big but just large enough to fit a man to take names. I walk up and say "I am hear for the ship to beacon." and he just points towards an air ship where I can see ruby and a girl with long blond hair walking towards so I run over to them and say "hey ruby"  
ruby turns with a smile and says "hey Daniel how are you?" while looking back to see the girl with blond hair giving her a confused look and then ruby shot up and said "O right I haven't introduced you two Daniel this is my sister yang … yang this is my friend that helped me with the guy at the dust shop his name is Daniel." At that yang looked at me and said "ok hi I'm her sister " and then I started to look between both of them and yang noticed and she realised what I was doing "O ya I forgot to say that we don't look alike I know but we are sisters." To that I just looked at yang and said "O ok"  
then turning to ruby and said "well we should board the ship so we can go to beacon" at that she jumped and ran to the ship with yang and I was walking with them slightly behind them but got there about the same time and I noticed that there was not that many people on board and I just shrugged and walked to a window and looked out it but then I looked at myself in the reflection I am normal height for my age and was wearing my black hoody and cargo pants with my belt and my bag on my back (only a small back pack because I didn't have much stuff to take with me) and some black shoes. I had my hood up and then sat down and saw yang and ruby talking as a guy starts to puke and I just laugh at how they reacted and at that thought there was a bump and I looked out of the window and see beacon academe and got up and grabbed my bag and slung it on my back and walked out to the guy puking into a garbage can and laughed again and looked around and heard a small explosion from the main court and I walked fast to it and saw ruby getting yelled at by a girl in white and I jogged and was next to ruby as I saw a small hole around them both and then I thought _"well I guess that is what the explosion was"_ and then heard a girl in black start talking and lost the thought I just had as she said "this is Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" after the girl in black paused Weiss said "Finally, some recognition! " and then the girl in black said "the same company infamous for its controversial labour force and questionable business partners " and the second the girl in black finished talking I could see that Weiss was really mad and then started muttering something under her breath and snatched a dust vile out of the girl in blacks hands and walked off and all I did was laugh quiet enough so no one can hear me and ruby just said to Weiss "I promise I'll make this up to you! …well I guess I'm not the only one that is having a bad first day" while turning to the girl in black as she was walking away and then ruby fell to her knees and then says "welcome to beacon" and then I walk up and ask "well that was … different need help up ?" as I reach out my hand and she takes it and we start to walk around trying to get our bearings and saw wear all the people were going to and I said "well I guess we should go inside " she then says "ya sure lets go" then we walk in and ruby sees yang and yang calls out for her to come sit next to her and then ruby turns to me and says "well I guess I am sitting over there see you after the ceremony " and then she runs off and I go and sit down and look to my left and saw I sat next to the girl in black and saw she was reading as I was looking at her ,her bow started twitching and then looked up at me as she looks at me I realise I was staring at her for about a minute and looked away and I was about to say something but then ozpin walks on stage and starts to talk and I just went blank and didn't listen and then heard that we all were going to sleep in the ball room tonight because you don't have teams yet . so after everyone started to get up and started to talk to people they knew I just sat there looking around and then looked at my watch and it said it was about 8 pm so I started to get up and grabbed my back pack and walked into the ball room seeing everyone already setting up there sleeping bags on the floor and I found a corner that is close to a door that leads outside and just sat there and pulled out a book out of my bag and started to read it and then I hear a sound of someone being dragged towards me but when I looked up from my book I saw yang dragging ruby to the girl in black that I didn't notice but she was sitting next to me reading and then I looked back just in time to see ruby and yang standing there yang then says "Hellooo!" and I see ruby start to back away slowly but the girl in black just stared at them and yang said "I believe you know each other?" then the girl in black said "ya aren't you that girl who exploded?" while looking at ruby and ruby turns towards the girl in black and says "ya my name is ruby … but you can call me crater fac- … actually you can just call me ruby "  
"ok I'm Blake " as blake turns to me and gives a question kind of look and I pretend to pick up the candle that is next to her and blow and then she does just that and blows out the candle leaving the hall in near darkness and she bows her head towards me not expecting me to see but I do the same to her and she is shocked. But then everyone goes to bed and I just sit there since I don't sleep at all and just started to read my book in darkness. But what I don't see is that Blake is still looking at me because I can see in the dark just as she can and that can only mean one thing.

**OK SO THERE YOU GUYS/GIRLS HAVE IT THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE KID THE SHOULD NOT BE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND IF YOU HAVE AND QUESTIONS OR IDEAS THAT YOU THINK WILL HELP THE STORY OR ANYTHING FEEL FREE TO PM ME. SO WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME **

**PEACE :-)**


	3. a little announcement

**HEY this is going to be an announcement im not going to be able to post for about a week or two I just came down with some sickness that means I cant speak and every thing tastes like acid but any way I wont be able to write for about 1 to 2 weeks but do check up coz I may be able write soon but I don't know depends on what happens at the docs today any way sorry **

**:)**


	4. update sad but true :(

Hello all this is going to be an update. Now I'm sorry for those who liked where this story is going but I have chosen to stop writing for now because it has come to my attention that I am bad at it so I will not be continuing this story for a while but maybe in a year or two I will write it again. Now I have written chapter 3 already but have not posted it so if you guys want to read it I will post it but it is just as bad as the last two. I will be working on my writing between now and then so hopefully it will be getting better. If you have any questions feel free to pm me or just review this :) but any way hope you all have a good day bye.


	5. last but not least :)

**HELLO , I know it has been a long time since the last chapter finely getting over the flue so here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it **

**And one more thing I'm going to be doing this story in first person now so it's easy to write :)**

Chapter 3: the first step on a long journey

Once I finished my book that I was reading for that night I look at my watch and realised that it is 6 a.m. and I should start doing stuff so I got up and trying not to wake any one up I started cleaning up my area rolling up my sleeping bag and grabbing my bag and went to the showers to clean up for the day ahead because I knew that there will be a test to see what groups we will be in so I went into the shower and cleaned up got out dried myself with a towel that the school provided and got changed in to my combat gear , I look into the mirror to make sure that everything looked ok. I saw that my leather handmade armour was fitting and I pull my hood up over my head. So I walk out of the shower room seeing that the sun is about to rise I sneaked around everyone trying to let them sleep and walked outside and sat on a bench that was near the cliff face to see the beautiful orange sunset that light up the emerald forest's green leafs to make them almost an orange tinge. And I just sat there waiting for everyone to get up and get ready so I can have some food to get energy for today and I loose myself in thought of how in such a world of complete mayhem and destructive forces such a beautiful sight can be made. Just then when I thought that I hear movement inside so I get up and have a look as the sun is up now. So I see everyone moving around and getting ready so I go inside and start to walk to the cafeteria so I can have some breakfast and wasn't the first there strangely so I got to the counter and got the choice of pancakes or cornflakes so I chose cornflakes because the milk wakes you up more than warm syrup and sit down in an empty table and started eating. About 2 minutes I see ruby and yang walking over to me with pancakes and they both sat down opposite me and we all exchange our "hellos" and we all start eating our breakfast in peace. After we all finished eating we went to the lockers to get our gear we sent in so I get our my sniper rifle and my belt with my kunai on them and start to put them on when ruby suddenly ran up to me and asked  
"can I please see your weapons because I really like weapons and seeing someone else's weapon tells you everything you need to know about a person? "  
"ok just don't drop them I made them myself" I say as I pass them to her and her face lit up like a light. As she is playing with my weapons I asked "hey can I see your weapon?" and she didn't even answer as she just hands it to me and it folds out once I hold it. It felt light compared to what it looked like and it looked like it had a gun in the centre that you can fire when it was collapsed as well as it was in its full form. When we both finished looking at each other's weapons we handed them back and both said that each other's weapons are awesome and I walked out just before all the commotion of teams kick in and as soon as I head out into the hall the loud speaker went on and Glenda Goodwitch's voice said "will as first year students please repot to beacon cliff for inaction" "well I guess that's me "I say as I walk to the beacon cliff to see some students already there and on these stone pads as I'm standing next to blake to the left of me and some girl that really likes white on the right as the headmaster Mr Ozwin is saying "for years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest" and after he finished Glenda Goodwitch started by saying "now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours of the assignment of teams … well let us put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given team mates today" once she finished Ozwin started again "these team mates will be with you until the rest of your time here in beacon so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well that being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.. After you have partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest you will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die… you will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff you will Gard this item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately are there any questions?" and I say "but there is an odd number of people here what about the odd one out?" he simply says "well there are an odd amount of relics whoever gets the relic that I have chosen will chose to be a part of a team to make a five person team" and as soon as he finished saying that he asked "any more… good now take your positions" as everyone is getting into different stances I hop of the plat form which Ozwin had I questioning look on his face and said "what are you doing Daniel?" I say "launching pads are overrated" and now I'm at the edge of the cliff and I zip down two zips on my back and I can finely let them go free as I look at Ozwin to see if he agrees with what I'm about to do and he simply just nods and as soon as he nods I stretch them out I always hated hiding them but everywhere I went I would be picked on but now I can let them be seen. As I stretch my wings grow out of my back and I crack my neck and turn towards blake and gave her a wink as I jumped off and started gliding towards the temple but as soon as my wings came out all I heard was ooooohhhhs and aaarrrrrssss which made me laugh and then I got out of the thought when I heard people diving past me so I dived towards the temple and with a massive shock wave I smash into the ground feet first and as the smoke cleared I was kneeling right near the steps to the temple. I get up and grab the pawn peace that there was only one of and turned around and saw rustling in the bushes so I get a perch up on top of one of the pillars and got my sniper ready with my wings folded to my side and thought "man this is going to be a long day"

**THANK you for reading this everyone and once again sorry for the long wait I will try to get back to a schedule.**

**And also thank you "Dagger of Faith" for helping me pre read it and go over things that could be better everyone go to her page it has some awesome stories that I personaly love so go cheack her out and if anyone has any pointers or creative criticism please feel free to review this and thank you all for reading and good bye PEACE :) **


End file.
